narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Team Karui
|image name=Team Karui.png |unnamed team=Yes |kanji=カルイ班 |romaji=Karui-Han |literal=Team Karui |other=Team Five |leaders=Karui, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |members=Karui }} , also known as Team 5, is a group led by Karui, a kunoichi of Kumogakure. The members of Team Karui consisted of Izaya Yashin, despite his intelligence is the laziest among the group, Morikawa Futaba, the most hard-working of the four, Shichirou Chiyo, the Corrupt Release user and partner of the Raikage, and Nikkotama Byakko, the most analytic member and also the sole defender of Team 5. Izaya, Morikawa and Nikkotama were the originally the members of the first Team Karui, but not long before the Chūnin Exams started, Shichirou joined the group in place of Morikawa, who couldn't participate in the Exams due to personal reasons. Even before the group was formed, Nikkotama Byakko and Izaya Yashin had always been depicted to always be together despite their attitude clash since the beginning. It wasn't a coincidence that they were put in the same group. It was revealed that they were put together under the pity of the Raikage because he knew they'd understand each other due to the closeness of what they went through and the fact they witnessed each others' worst. More to the point, Morikawa Futaba was chosen to be the third member of Team 5 because he was considered to be the closest friend to Izaya — other than Nikkotama — and knew nothing of what Nikkotama knew. Soon after, Shichirou was introduced to the group before the start of the Chūnin Exams. When Izaya deflected from the village for no reason in particular, Nikkotama became infuriated and disappointed — not because he left and she was loyal to Kumogakure, but because he left her behind. She had always, secretly, looked up to him despite how much she almost belittles and hardly ever praises him. She was determined on following Izaya, so Nikkotama had worked hard in the village and finally, she was promited into becoming an official jōnin, and Morikawa, who was promoted earlier than her into a jōnin despite the fact Nikkotama became a chūnin earlier, was made an ANBU. Morikawa had became tired of always seeing Nikkotama sulkily moping around Kumogakure and beating her body from rigorous training because of Izaya, soon developed care for her because she constantly invaded his mind. He hadn't realize that his care had turned into affection and he became frustrated and angered at the fact that Izaya never left Nikkotama's mind despite his "betrayal." Morikawa never knew Nikkotama, too, was disloyal to Kumogakure and cared more for her own preference than her own village. At some point, Nikkotama left Kumogakure in pursue of Izaya and she never did let others knew of what was her intentions because of her hard-headed personality. However, unlike Izaya, who left the village without a reason, Nikkotama had left because she knew that it's not her own home. She never felt at home when she was living in Kumogakure and this has caused her deflection and Izaya's deflection was just a push to her back to do what she'd always wanted. Nikkotama's betrayal became instantly known in Kumogakure, and Morikawa became enraged at her sudden deflection when he found out. He soon realized that if he can't find her, he was willing to kill her for it, so no one can. See Also * Izaya Yashin * Nikkotama Byakko * Morikawa Futaba * Shichirou Chiyo Category:Torment's Hell